Cravings
by emerald-princess16
Summary: Post 4x08. Elena has cravings. Damon is present to indulge her. Reviews are appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries...I am only responsible for some of the plot. **

* * *

Elena sat curled up on the couch. She stared into space wondering when exactly she turned into such a boring person. The rags Damon used to clean up the kitchen counter had more personality than her lately. Elena felt such a mix of emotions on the inside. The transition had definitely heightened her emotions and the intense feelings that passed through her caused her to be restless. She glanced over at the other couch where Damon sat reading a lengthy book. Probably something from the dinosaur age or one of those books innocent people were forced to read in order to obtain high school diplomas and college degrees. "This is a classic, Elena. Written for intellectuals who enjoy an intricate plot and literary devices. It was published before all literature went to hell" is what Damon would most likely tell her if she raised her eyebrows at the book in his hands.

Elena let out a dramatic sigh. Since being made aware of the whole sire bond situation, Damon had decided that they, as in Damon and Elena, would not be having anymore encounters of the sexual kind until everything was sorted out. She had explained endless times that the sire bond didn't affect the way she felt, but being the gentleman that he was he stuck to his decision. And here they were at 11 PM wasting time doing nothing when they could be doing each other.

Lust was one of those annoyingly heightened emotions that were driving her crazy. She kept her eyes on her boyfriend. He was so into what he was reading. Dark hair fell slightly disheveled on his head and his eyes shined an intoxicating blue. Elena let her appreciative gaze drift downward. It lingered on the smooth skin below his collarbone, peaking out from the top of his black button down shirt. The feelings inside Elena sparked again and she let out a frustrated groan. Standing up she began pacing back and forth trying to control the emotions she felt.

Damon lowered his book and looked up amused. "What's up with you?"

_Ugh has his voice always been this sexy? _She thought .

Her pacing continued.

"Wanna talk about it, love?" He asked. The smile in his voice was obvious.

Elena plopped down on the couch. Sitting so close next to him did nothing to calm the flickers of lust. She cleared her throat.

"I just...umm. My emotions are heightened, you know? And you look umm... It's just that..." Elena paused, unsure how to explain.

Damon's smirk spread wide across his face. He cocked an eyebrow.

"My emotions are driving me crazy! I've been sitting here with you for the past hour and all I can focus on is you. How you look, how you smell, how you talk, and how you taste, and just you, you, you. It's like how I used to want chocolate when it was my time of month. That's how I want you." the words spilled out of her mouth rapidly.

Damon threw his head back and laughed. "That's an odd compliment. I'll take it."

"It's not funny, Damon."

She moved to straddle his lap, both of her knees on either side of his thighs. "This is serious."

He stopped laughing.

Elena brought her lips close to his, "It's like I'm craving you." she whispered. Her eyes fluttered shut and his did the same. She moved her hands to the back of his neck.

"Elena. We can't." His eyes remained shut as he spoke.

"But I want to." she whined.

Damon opened his eyes and saw the pout form on her lips. He smiled and ran his hands through her long hair. "I want to too, but we can't until we figure out this sire bond thing."

He saw something spark in Elena's eyes. Her voice was low when she spoke again, "You said 'no sex'...but I can still kiss you."

And with that she pressed her lips to his. After three days of almost no physical contact, this was heaven. Elena sighed against his lips and Damon caved. It was just kissing. He couldn't deny her anything. Especially not himself.

Her fingers knotted in his hair as her tongue explored his mouth. Elena molded herself to his body and she felt his head fall back. She brought one hand to his face, fingers tracing the outline of his jaw. Elena felt Damon giving into his craving for her and she she relished the feeling.

Damon pulled away slightly only to press another quick kiss to her lips.

He smoothed his hands down her sides and said, "I hope that was enough to satisfy your craving...because I meant it when I said 'no sex'."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! All comments and feedback are appreciated! Keep smiling :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or these beautiful character!**

**A/N: There is blood sharing involved in this chapter! You've been warned, please don't read if it bothers you. I would say this chapter is more of a T+ compared to the last one!**

* * *

Elena rolled her eyes. She had just kissed Damon senseless for a couple minutes and he was still adamant on his 'no sex' rule.

Maybe she wasn't as good of a seductress as she once considered herself to be...

"Since when are you the one with amazing self control?" she questioned him quirking an eyebrow. It was hard to even phrase sentences properly since her body was still pressed against his on the couch.

Damon ran his fingers up and down her spine. He enjoyed the pressure of her petite frame welded to his. He was sitting on the couch in his living room with Elena basically straddling him. Her knees were on either side of his, pressing them together and he had to take a deep breath. It's not like resisting her was easy. God, he felt like he could explode. She craved him? She had no idea how he desired her.

"It's not easy, but for the sake of what we have, I have to control myself." he explained softly. "I indulged both of us by kissing you." Damon smirked easily.

"Gee, thanks for being such a giving soul." was the sarcastic reply he earned.

Damon touched his forehead to hers and whispered, "It was the least I could do to somewhat curb your craving, love."

He wasn't prepared for the response that came out of Elena's mouth.

"I have another craving too. And you're the only one that can help me satisfy it."

It was her turn to smirk as she watched him gulp. She saw the inner battle he was fighting; it was visible in his eyes. He wanted her and having to maintain distances was killing him as much as it was killing her. Going all super-vamp-seductress wasn't making the situation any easier for him. But Elena couldn't help it. Cravings do that to you. They drive you mad until you satisfy them.

"Don't make this harder, Elena. Please."

She lowered her gaze and spoke, "Sorry. It's just that I'm starving. The blood bags are good...they work, but they don't compare to how your blood tasted." Elena peeked up at Damon five seconds after completing her last sentence. His intake of breath and tighter embrace signaled to her that getting what she craved wouldn't be to difficult.

She lowered her mouth to the spot just below his ear. Her lips softly traced a path to a vein in the side of his neck, stopping there to exhale.

"Elena. We just spoke about how we need to wait until - "

His weak reminder was cut off by Elena. "Please?"

She heard the sigh of both defeat and pleasure escape his mouth as her tongue ghosted over the vein in his neck. The scent of his blood was intoxicating, her fangs emerged, and teasing him was no longer an option. She needed his blood.

Elena sank her fangs into the vein and her world stopped. All of her senses focused on Damon; nothing was more necessary than him in that moment. Nothing. He was all she could see, taste, feel. As his blood flowed into her mouth her fingers tightened in his hair, her other hand gripping his shirt more firmly.

Damon gave up fighting her. He let his neck fall further to the side, giving Elena as much room as she needed. The sounds coming from his mouth couldn't be stopped. There was no feeling in the world to compare to this one. It was complete, utter bliss. Her fangs scraping against his skin and her tongue skirting up and down the bleeding wound on his neck was driving him to the point of insanity. He tangled his fingers in her hair, urging her closer. His other hand slid under the back of her shirt, pressing softly into her lower back. The noises Elena was making told him she didn't plan on stopping. Damon knew he should stop her soon. Taking too much blood would be a problem, but he couldn't get himself to care, he wanted to revel in the feel of their connection. They were intertwined in one of the most intimate manner vampires could be connected in.

Elena tried to reign in her blood lust. She didn't want to take too much. It took all the strength she possessed, but she slowed down. With a last swipe of her tongue, Elena pulled her fangs from his neck and pressed her lips to the wound one last time. She left two butterfly kisses along his jaw and rested her face against his shoulder.

Damon kept his eyes shut. He would need a good half hour to get a grip on himself. Not wanting Elena to be uncomfortable, he adjusted her body so that she was sitting comfortably in his lap. Her head fell to his chest and she let out a content sigh.

Cravings suck.

* * *

**Was it good? I hope it wasn't tooo bad! Reviews are appreciated! **

**Keep smiling :)**


End file.
